TOV: True Feelings
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a Karol/Rita story that happens in-game. It has one-Sided Nan/Karol. Yuri/Estelle and Flynn/Sodia are also in there. OCs are involved in this Changed storyline starts being different at the the Sands of Kagorh.
1. Awkward Night in Kagorh

David the Writer: Here I am, taking a break from Rita in Brave Vesperia and other things to post a mid-game KarolXRita moment and this is going to be a five-shot. Not all characters are paired together.

Karol: This moment is very awkward since how small the tent is in it.

Rita: Thanks to Raven and Judith night watch, it completely happened through and I am proud of it.

Karol: I am going to look forward to finding out what you mean.

David the Writer: Well it would help if you guys did a disclaimer for me. If you did that, I could mention the background song and start the moment.

Karol: I will do it then. All TOV Characters and Locations (C) Namco Tales.

David The Writer: Thank you, Karol. Background Song is If we were a Movie by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.

Rita: That song matches this part well.

David the Writer: Thank you, Rita. On with the story.

* * *

**Awkward Night in Kagorh**

**Part 1: Karol's point of view**

Our group is now in the desert called The Sands of Kagorh. This desert is so damn hot during the day. The problem is the time is faster than outside the desert. Rita is so dried up that she can't get angry. It is kind of a pity to see her like this. Then again, it helps to make sure I can make comebacks with getting hit. My water canteen is so empty that I have trouble keeping up with her through. She can't run but she can preserve water so well. I can't do that. Even if I want to get close to her just to cool off, I wouldn't dare try because of the stupid hits she constantly gives me when we weren't in the desert. I am so hot that I want the time to change to night right now. I am about to collapse but Rita grabs the Sorcerer's Ring, sends a shot at a cactus near me, and pulls me toward it to feel my water bottle up. She fills just mine up. Everyone conserved water that they didn't need it.

I say "Why did you come and help me?"

Rita says "Karol, I was the only one that saw that you were about to collapse. I looked at your empty canteen and seeing it so empty I decided to help." She looks very close at me and smiles to whisper "Plus I really do care about you. Karol."

I blush at what she says. She cares about me? Wait, why should I care? I got Nan to be in love with. I then look back to the others and they're watching.

I whisper back to her "Uh Rita, the others are watching us. You should move away a little bit."

Rita moved quickly away after seeing that I am up. She didn't realize, even through she did take the Sorcerer's Ring, she and I were being watched. I look close at her face from far away to see a huge blush on her. Why is she blushing?

Raven says "Well isn't that Romantic?"

If Rita wasn't so hot, she would have summoned a fireball to scorch him for saying that. I think it was rather mean so I run over to Raven and hit him on top of his head with My Big Sword.

Raven yells "Why did you hit me?! Usually it's Rita who does that!"

I yell back at him "Because that was very mean of you to do. Also, that kind of follows the rules of my guild."

He couldn't come up with a comeback. I beat with the logic of the Guilds. Even that surpasses his guild ranking rules.

**Part 2: Rita's Point of View**

Karol outsmarted Raven with something Raven is better at. Well, the kid does have some ways to outsmart people. All of a sudden, it becomes night. I bet Karol was wishing for night time to come while he almost collapsed. Thank god, he didn't. He is our most powerful member even through he's the most low on health as well. I just want to hold him once just to see what it feels like.

Yuri says "Well, I think we all deserve a rest. Let's camp for the night."

Yuri is right. We do need a rest especially the ever so cute Karol. We get dinner cooked and start eating. Wait, Did I think 'The Ever So Cute Karol'? If I did, I must of meant what he really looks like because I hate that cute outfit of his. It is so mean of Yuri and Judith to consider the choice of putting him through that with the chance of Nan coming into the city. Oh man, Nan is damn lucky to get Karol's Love.

Yuri says "Rita, are you listening?"

I say "No, I got lost in my thoughts."

Karol says "At least she was able to admit that."

Grrrr, I hate not being able to hit him with my magic because of the heat or the cold. Well Good thing, Raven is as cold as Someone in The Blade Drifts of Zophier because that only leaves Karol to punish after this. The thing is he just delivered a punch for me for that embarrassing comment Raven made and outsmarted him for me. So he deserves one huge thank you at least. Wait, his current comment score is less than the thank you gives him for hit times so that makes him gets bonuses from me after this. I don't want to give those so what to do? Wait, let Yuri speak.

Yuri says "Good thing that I could tell you were thinking or I would have to explain a third time."

I say "Just tell me what's up."

Yuri says "While we were cooking, Estelle looked for a camping set and she only found one. The problem is the Set only has two tents. We got to put a night watch and Raven and Judith volunteered to do it together. That leaves Estelle, Repede, Karol, you and Me struck with having to share the two tents. I of course have to keep Repede calm so I have to sleep with him so your choices of who to sleep in a tent with are between Karol and Estelle."

Raven says "I bet 200 gald from my bank at Dahngrest for Guild members to post in a personal account that she picks Estelle. I know that She doesn't want to sleep with a guy during a night in a desert."

Yuri agreed with him and so did Judith and Estelle. The only one who didn't is Karol. He didn't want to sleep with Yuri as of right now. He really doesn't want to. I could lessen the amount of bonuses with giving him this. Then a very awkward thanks is also possible when we alone in that tent. I am so jealous of Nan getting Karol's Love that I don't care how awkward it is. I secretly love Karol a lot. This could be one time to show that. Also that is 600 gald going to Karol as a bonus.

I say "I pick Karol."

Everyone goes into a surprised look. Even Karol suspected that I would not let him have want he wanted. The thing is he had to bet against what his mind suspected to get his heart's wants. I am proud of him for that.

Yuri says "Alright then. That means I get Estelle and Repede. Oh man, that is going to hard to deal with."

Repede and Estelle agreed. We started setting up our tents for the night in the desert. I get to set up mine with just Karol. Raven and Judith set up wooden barriers they made from the wood in our bag. Estelle and Yuri set up the other tent. Soon the group settled down to sleep with Raven taking the first watch. I hope he doesn't look at us and mostly at somewhere else. Even if it is looking at Judith, I wouldn't mind it just as long as he is not looking at us.

Karol says "Wow this tent is small. Here, I lay down first since I'm kind of the heavier one of us."

I say flirtingly "What do you mean by that?"

Karol blushes and lays down. I, very surprising for him, lay straight on top of him making our bodies be lined up with our faces and chests towards each other. Karol could help but Stare at my chest since it was bigger than normal.

Karol, blushing, asks "Why does your chest seem bigger?"

He noticed that perfectly on spot and so I say "My robes make my chest look smaller than it really is because it's really bigger than me. I don't have much weight for a mage. You're right on the fact that I need to eat more. I move around too much to be called a mage like the others in Aspio because that moving makes me lose a lot of weight."

Karol blushes that right there. He mentioned my weight before when we were talking about Repede cooking Dog Food for us. I guess admitting that he's right is another bonus. Suddenly, Karol then grabbed me by the waist to pinch me hard. Karol sees me smile and enjoy the painful touch.

Karol says "Okay now I know that you are thanking me for hitting Raven before Nighttime came today. Why would you thank me after all the comments I have given you in this desert?"

Damn I have been found out. I can't believe it he figured it out from just that.

I say "Yeah, I am thanking you. The thing is That thing you did for me gave you a thank you that makes me have to give bonuses after the desert because you both hit for the awkward comment and outsmarted him."

Wait, did I just say awkward in that sentence?

Karol says "Why is that comment so awkward?"

That's a yes. Now I have to tell him the truth.

I sigh and say "Karol, I got to tell you my true feelings for you to answer that question. There is one thing that goes with it because of how awkward the feelings are. You must not tell the others until you are ready to return the feelings."

Karol says "I agree with those conditions, My Favorite Genius Mage."

Did he just say that I am His Favorite Genius Mage?

I say "Well since you do, My true feelings for you are I am in love with you."

Karol didn't laugh at all. In fact, he did that painful touch that made me get found out again this time with passion in it.

I say "Oh, that feel good. Wait, why did you do that Karol?"

Karol says "I secretly love you, too. It's the truth. I love you more than I love Nan. The others will never know our hidden feelings for each other until we are both ready to admit it to them. I am not ready yet. Are you ready to admit it?"

I say "No, I'm not ready."

Karol says "Then let us secretly enjoy each other's love tonight for just a little bit longer."

We did just that. I hope this never fades. Karol has to hide his feelings by pretending he is love with Nan and I have to hide them by hitting him. As soon as we're ready through, Everyone is in for a shock.

TBC...


	2. Schwann Defeated Conversation

David the Writer: Hey we're back with True Feelings Part 2. This is really in depth conversation about Schwann's Defeat before the group gets to the Heracles. This conversation is in private.

Rita: Yeah, A private conversation is good for this hidden relationship.

Karol: I would hate to actually be found out during this part. It would be a disgrace because people would think opposite of what's really going on.

David the Writer: Karol's right. This part is the exact opposite if they came in at the wrong time. Then again, when would be the right time? Also, the Hunting Blades do appear in the third part.

Karol: Oh man, Nan is in that part. I am going to have a hard time hiding this time.

David the Writer: Well, this is going to be a sad part.

Karol: Yes considering what I think of Raven as for me. Here is the disclaimer. All TOV characters and Locations (C) Namco Tales.

David the Writer: Thanks, Karol. Background song is Dawn by Poets of the Fall.

Rita: That makes this chapter even more sad.

Karol: It truly fits the chapter through.

David the Writer: Okay then. No point of views this chapter by the way. On with the story.

* * *

**Schwann Defeated Conversation**

Karol looked at the wreckage of the ruins they were just in. These ruins are the place where the group battled Schwann or known by them as Raven. Raven sacrificed himself just to save the group. They decided to go after Alexei and stop him from doing whatever he has plan. Yuri looked at Karol and saw the sadness in his eyes. Yuri's Natural instinct to help people kicked in at that point.

Yuri says "Karol, are you sad?"

Rita yells at Yuri "What do you think, Yuri?! Raven was like a Father to Karol! Karol didn't deserve to see Raven die just to save us! It's just downright depressing no matter what our relationship was with Raven!"

Yuri jumped at the sudden yelling at him just for the question he asked Karol.

Yuri thinks "What could be so different with this circumstance that Rita was willing to help Karol out?"

None of the other group members didn't know what Karol and Rita had hidden from the group. Those feelings are ones they had swore to hide until both were ready to admit it. This death of Raven is not helping their want to hide this relationship.

Judith says "Karol, maybe you should go and take a break."

Karol is sad enough to agree right on the spot. To think, Raven's death meant so much to Karol. The thing to think about is It affects Rita the same. How does their true Relationship make that so?

Rita says "I think I need to talk to Karol about this. To tell the truth, we kind of going through the same circumstance. I won't tell you how that is. It's a secret between Karol and me."

Rita walked down the stairs that lead to Karol's Room.

Yuri says "Okay, why would they be going through the same circumstance?"

Judith says "There's something about their relationship that is hidden from us."

Down in Karol's Room, Rita is looking at Karol and sees that he's crying.

Karol yells at her "what do you want?!"

Rita puts her arms around him.

She says "Don't worry. I blocked off the others from seeing us so this is our private time. Our Relationship is safe to show."

Karol moves his hands to her waist and does that passionate squeeze on it from the first time they admitted their feelings.

Karol says "If you want to cheer me up, It's going to hard for you to see why it can affect me so much."

Rita shakes her head and says "You're wrong. I can tell since It's affects me the same way."

Karol looks at her with a questioning look and says "How can that be? Raven was like a father to me. How can it affect you the same?"

Rita says "That's simple. If he's like a father to you, then he would be like a father-in-law to me. I miss Raven a lot. He kept you so happy and motivated you to just keep trying. He was a great guy. The thing is I didn't feel his spirit pass on. I can tell if it does since it would affect the elements. It didn't at all and so that means he might still be alive."

Karol thanks Rita for that because she is of course right. This time, he didn't thank her with words but by giving her a little pleasure to cheer them both up. He touched with that passionate squeeze and then licks her on the neck. It's very passionate to thank her in this way. They smiled for the first time since Raven's so called death. Rita and Karol got out just in time to make it for the start of the landing on Heracles. It happened the same as it usually did. That is unless you count, after they all hit Raven and Karol told what is, Raven saw Karol and Rita smile at him as if he is their best role model.

TBC...


End file.
